Master Chief
"Infinity, this is Sierra 117 of the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, do you copy?"' '- John-117 aka Master Chief. Master Chief (Real Name John -117) is a SPARTAN-II commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. He became one of the most important heroes of the UNSC during the Human-Covenant War . With nearly 30 years of active duty, he is one of the most decorated war veterans in the United Nations Space Command and has earned every know medal in the UNSC except the Prisoner of War Medallion. In the B Team/P Team storyline he was once Samus Aran's boyfriend but they broke because their relationship got in the way of their work in the past. They got back together, though. Best Friends: Cortana, the Arbiter, Samus, Bender, Skipper and Heloise Worst Enemies: The Gravemind, Prophet of Truth, and the Didact Videos The B Team/P Team Storyline Totally Mobian Spies When he learned of 343 Guilty Spark's return he was told by his superior to find the highly known B Team and join up with the team. He followed former children of Megatron member Profion to their ship and met them and after some talk he was allowed entry into the Team. He also has brought Cortana with him she can give information to Bender and his friends about area's control by the Iron Queen and the best way to take those area's. Master Chief introduces his friends and allies to Cortana who seems to know where the crew has to go to find the 3rd pure Heart and alongside some of the team he goes to find out what she was talking about. Apparently it's revealed that despite him being new to the team, Bender wants MC to mercy kill him when he makes himself mortal and gives up hope or if anything happens to make his life go unrepairingly wrong. The reason why he wants it to be the Chief is because if anyone can make sure Bender's life ends it's the Multi-Universe's greatest Super Soldier. Master Chief joins the team in their racing plans although he knows nothing of kart racing. Master Chief then helps the others delay Red Skull and their men with Lizbeth`s help as they also watch Big Boss deal with Red Skull and then gives Cortana to Lizbeth to help her land the ship. He with the others drop the nukes by disabling them on Lizbeth`s authority. Master Chief then helps Bender and co with what Bender calls "multi-layered plans." something his group does. Master Chief like the others learns about the Krabby Patties and wonders why Brain hits Pinky all the time. Out of Nowhere Master Chief saves the girls from Mecha Sally and then makes sure Lizbeth stops Sally as he tells her that Big Boss would be proud if she did. Master Chief finds the last heart in Sally and deducts the obvious. Master Chief knows exactly who he wants to deal with. Master Chief then kills 343 Guilty Spark and manages to make it to Big Boss after Big Boss and the Alpha Team defeats the Patriots. Master Chief then does more good by alerting Asami of her father's escape and then saving Obi-Wan and Ahsoka by dueling Count Dooku and winning. After Totally Mobian Spies Master Chief met his old girl friend Samus Aran and they decide to try again and they will make sure their love won't get in the way of their work. Before leaving back for home Bender made Master Chief the Master in charge of the team in his and the other M.O.D.A.B's members absent. The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Master Chief returns to assist his friends against their old enemy Discord and their new enemy Sigma. He will also reunite and team up with The Arbiter and face his own enemy in the Gravemind. Master Chief communicates with Bender about Discord. He knows about him since he helped Bender with his attack. Master Chief returns with the Arbiter and has placed in their team. Master Chief while meeting Carmelita Fox he is unsure of trusting 343 Guilty Spark, but realizes he may need all the help he can get. Master Chief then like the others joins in on laying comments on Discord only to be shocked when Discord reveals MC's real name. He also helps in acquiring the first ring. He then attacks Mandarin with Jack Sparrow and Jake Miller to save his pals. Master Chief, after that, alongside the Arbiter keeps an eye on the Nerd. Master Chief then contacts Celestia with his friends about what happened. Master Chief helps his friends find the girls and went Celestia approaches him, he is the first to question what will transpire with the other 3 groups. The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware the Sith Stalker He was seen often with Samus and the Arbiter doing what's what before meeting back up with the heroes ready to fight against the villains Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity TBA Allies and enemies Allies: Doctor Catherine Halsey, Cortana, the Arbiter, the Elites, Captain Keys, Sergeant Johnson, Miranda Keys, Lord Hood, 343 Guilty Spark, (On/Off) Samus Aran, all members of the B Team especially Bender and Skipper, Hellboy, Zuko, Cammy White, Jack Sparrow, Obi-Wan, Sally Acorn, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, all the members of the Alpha Team, Ice King, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Aang, Katara, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Ahsoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Betty, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Tak, Megaman, Roll, Phantom R, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, the P Team, Enemies: The Covenant, the Flood, Gravemind, the Didact, the Iron Queen and her allies, Lord Tirek, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Mechuckles, Prince Phobos, the Sith Stalker Gallery Master chief 2.jpg master chief.jpg master chief 1.jpg master chief 3.jpg master chief 4.jpg master chief 5.png master chief 6.png master chief 7.png master chief 8.png halo-3-master-chief-shoots-screenshot-big.jpg 39mas.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Halo Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Cyborgs Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Masked Characters Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Tritagonists Category:Partial Human Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Sixth In Command Category:Partner Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:The B Crew Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:Superhumans Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:Gun Users Category:Invisibility Category:Major Heroes of Totally Mobian Spies Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of the Sith Stalker Category:The A-Team Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Champion of Universe Category:Child Soldiers Category:Stoic Characters Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Steve Downes Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:One-Man Army Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters favorite by Coolautiz Category:Big Goods Category:SPARTAN-II Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Military Characters Category:Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502 Category:Legendary Heroes of the Fire Rebellion story Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tesshō Genda Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (The A-Team story) Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:The V Crusaders' allies